


Something Real Good Going On

by ishipallthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: “You know, Steve, I think DUM-E likes you. Maybe I like you too.”“Glad to hear it. After all, it’d be a shame if I needed to win over my own boyfriend."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	Something Real Good Going On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> Hi, I'm back after 5 months with some super sappy fluff in dialogue form! 
> 
> It's been a very busy back half of 2020 for me as I'm studying for a new degree. I've been working on a few things though, so keep an eye out. I hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> This was loosely inspired by a tumblr post from unsureavenger, which gave me a good laugh :D (https://unsureavenger.tumblr.com/post/186252297982)
> 
> My thanks to erde for the beta and capnstars for cheer-reading 💕
> 
> Dedicated to bardingbeedle, who is an amazing friend and one of my favorite people in this fandom. I hope this brings you a little joy, my dear 💜
> 
> Title is from the song Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K.

* * *

“Tony, you got dinner plans tonight?”

“No, not really - why?”

“There’s a new burger place down the street. Clint says their milkshakes are great.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Cap?”

“Yeah, if you want. I really like you. I’ve actually had a crush on you for months, and I think you like me too, so—”

“How did you figure that out?”

“Last week when you were on the tail-end of that three-day bender fixing Mark XI, you came into the kitchen, kissed me on the cheek, and called me sunshine.”

“...Oh god, that wasn’t a dream? Well, sometimes when you smile, I can’t think, alright!”

“I think that’s a pretty big sign that you like me, Tony.”

“You don’t have to be so smug about it, you know?”

“I think I can afford to be a little smug, don’t you? I just asked a handsome brilliant genius out on a date and he said yes.”

“Did I?”

“If you need some, ahem, convincing, I think I’m up for the job.”

“Oh, really? I like the sound of that…”

“...” 

“...” 

“Wow. That was…”

“I think that was the best idea you’ve had all week. Steve?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m gonna kiss you again after our date.”

“You better. In fact, you could be kissing me right now...”

“I take back what I said - _that’s_ the best idea you’ve had all week.”

* * *

“I think Nat knows about us.”

“Not that I’m surprised, but why?”

“She caught me checking your ass out the other day.”

“Are you saying that was the first time you’ve ever checked me out? I think I’m a little disappointed, Tony.”

“Of course not. Who do you take me for? I’ve been ogling that eye-candy for months, please. But that was the first time she caught me staring with, you know, _intent._ ” 

“And what, exactly, were you thinking about when you were supposed to be paying attention during the debrief, hmm?”

“How my new design of your suit definitely did some very good things for your ass, and that I deserved a pat on the back for it. Or maybe a pat on _your_ backside.”

“...you’re incorrigible.”

“And if you didn’t love it, you wouldn’t be laughing right now, Rogers.”

“You see right through me. Whatever shall I do with you?”

“I can think of, hmm, a few suggestions—” 

_Later:_

“Nat definitely knows about us now.”

“You gave it away, didn’t you?”

“She caught me in the kitchen wearing your shirt. I tried to tell her it was to make fun of your ridiculous fashion sense, but I don’t think she bought it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with plaid, Tony.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, babe. I do like it when you take it off though…”

“And I like the look of you wearing my shirt.”

“Oh, the things I do for you.”

* * *

“Hey Steve, you wanna know a secret?”

“Not if it’s about that prank war you and Clint are organizing against Johnny Storm.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And no, that isn’t it. The secret is, you look very dashing in that suit.”

“Don’t look at me like that, Tony, we’re already running late.”

“Like what?”

“Like that - like you’re thinking about how I might look out of that suit.”

“Only thinking? You underestimate my powers of persuasion.”

“...” 

“...” 

“Screw it, what’s another fifteen minutes - now, come here.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“Well, then I think you should do something about it.”

“That’s why I keep you around, Rogers, for your good ideas.”

* * *

“You know, Steve, I think DUM-E likes you. Maybe I like you too.”

“Glad to hear it. After all, it’d be a shame if I needed to win over my own boyfriend. And I’m glad DUM-E likes me too, I’d hate to have to go find another art assistant.”

“Are you saying I’m easy, Cap? I think I’m gonna have to reconsider my previous statement.”

“Not buying it.” 

“Mr. Confident, are we?”

“Maybe, but also I know you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep. I know you usually take your coffee black, but when you’re in a bad mood you actually take it with milk and three sugars. I know you like to read Jules Verne every Christmas. I know you once painted DUM-E purple when you were half-asleep and you were the one who lost Hulk’s pants that time. I know every single one of your smiles - yes, including that one. I know you steal my shirts to sleep in, no matter how many times you try to deny it. I know that Rhodey was the first friend you really trusted, and Pepper was the second. I know you think it’s cute when I sing show-tunes in the shower even when I’m horribly off-key. I know you are brave, loyal, and kind, and you have the heart of a hero. I know I’m lucky because I get to be the one next to you, to be the one to hold your hand. 

I know I love you.”

“... dammit Steve, give a guy a warning before you pull out all the stops with a speech like that.” 

“Must have been a pretty good speech, seeing as you almost dropped a wrench on your foot.”

“Smartass.”

“ _Your_ smartass.”

“You better believe it, all mine. Steve—”

“I meant all of it, Tony, every word.” 

“I know. I know you do, Steve. Now get over here before you make me swoon with another grand romantic speech.”

“You like it when I’m romantic, admit it.”

“Kiss me first, and I’ll consider it.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late, we ran overtime for the meeting and one of the Board members cornered me with questions afterwards. I think it was Jones. I’ll sic Pepper on him next time. But anyway, we’re on our way back now.”

“Tony, that’s fine, but—”

“I know it’s late, but I was thinking we could order in from Di Napoli, watch a movie… if you pick a bad one we can make out for most of it like we did that time we went to see—”

“Tony—”

“What was it again? Right, Jurassic World, that was awful. I’m surprised we weren’t thrown out, especially when you did that thing with your—”

“Tony!”

“As fun as it is watching Cap spontaneously combust while trying to turn invisible, I really don’t want to hear the end of that sentence. Bruce, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“Fine, but Pepper wins the pot. She’s the one who bet on Tony spilling the beans by accident.”

“And here I was putting all of my faith in Steve. Bad show, Rogers.”

“Better luck next time, Nat. Thor lost too.”

“...Tony, we were patched into the team comms.”

“I figured as much. Does this mean we don’t have to make a big announcement now?”

* * *

“I’m mad at you.”

“I know, Tony.” 

“Also, I love you, asshole.”

“I know. I love you back.”

“God. You were out for fifteen hours, Steve, and it was a while before the serum kicked in. I thought, I thought I—”

“I knew I could take the hit. The serum would take care of it. Couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“You were _impaled_ on a train track, you idiot.”

“I’m fine now, Tony. Sweetheart, look at me. I’m fine. I’m here.”

“I thought I’d lost you. You were bleeding out in my arms and I didn’t know if you’d make it.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“No, you’re not. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing with the pet names, Rogers. It’s not going to work.”

“Tony. I love you. I’m never going to be sorry for saving you, especially when the serum gives me much better odds at making it through in one piece. You know as well as I do that the armor isn’t infallible.”

“I can protect myself fine on the field, Steve!”

“I know you can, I’d never argue that. But that doesn’t mean I will stop saving you when I can. I’ll always want to save you.”

“That goes both ways, Steve. Always. You have to remember that.”

“You save me, I save you. That’s how this works, right?”

“Yeah. Still mad at you though.”

“I know, honey. That’s okay.”

“That’s still not going to work.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

* * *

“God, you’re a sight for sore eyes, Cap.”

“Hmmm. Had a long day?”

“The longest. Honestly, this whole week’s been a nightmare - the specs I sent over to R&D need to be completely redone, Fury keeps chasing me on new updates for the helicarrier… we’ve been out on three calls this week and it’s only Thursday. I feel like this is the longest we’ve had some time to ourselves for days.”

“I know. Been missing you too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm. Though waking up next to you in the morning is pretty great.”

“Sap. God, my head is killing me.”

“Come here, let me help. There you go, sweetheart. How’s this, does that feel better?”

“Mmm…I swear to god, those hands of yours are magic.”

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that.”

“It’s true, in more one ways than one. Thanks, Steve.”

“There’s nothing I like better than taking care of you.”

“Hmm, love y’too…”

* * *

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I have to tell you something. I think I’m in love with you.”

“Really? I never noticed, even after two years of dating. I’m stunned. Someone should call up the Daily Bugle and give them the scoop, this is completely new information.”

“Jerk.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do. I bet you I know something you don’t, though.”

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?”

“I want to marry you. I’m in love with you, and I want to marry you. So I’m proposing.”

“Tony, oh my god…”

“Wait, hold on, let me finish. I’ve been practicing this way too many times with DUM-E and JARVIS. They’ll be disappointed if I don’t get it perfect.”

“Indeed, Sir.”

“For DUM-E and JARVIS, then.”

“Fuck, stop looking at me like that, I’m gonna mess it all up. Okay, here it is: 

Steve, I love you. God, I love you so much it’s stupid sometimes. I love you when you’re happy, when you’re sad, when you’re mad at the world, and when you can’t sleep because it’s all too much. I love you through all of that, and I know you love me through all of my good, bad, ugly moments too, and that’s. That’s… I don’t even have the words for that. I want to make you laugh every day. I want to make you happy like you make me even when I’m not, because it means that much to have you next to me. I want to grow old with you and love you for the rest of my life, because you’re my home.

Steve Rogers, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Tony, god, of course, yes. I love you so much.”

“...”

“You know, beloved, you just blew all my romantic speeches out of the water. That was amazing.”

“Wait till you see the ring. DUM-E, be careful with that.”

“He’s got it, don’t worry. Oh my god, Tony. Is this, did you—”

“Did I design this based on your sketches? Yeah, pretty much. I found them a few months ago, and that’s when I started working on the design. Do you like—”

“Tony, I love it. It’s perfect. I love you.”

“Love you back, fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, "..." is supposed to signal kissing/shenanigans in the dialogue.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, it was fun to play around with a new format :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best :) Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Good Thing (Right Under Our Noses Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606169) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
